bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Uryū Ishida
Licht Regen I was reading the article and came across this "Here he fires a volley of 1,000 arrows, just under his limit, at a single target." under the part describing Licht Regen. Now as far as I can remember it wasn't stated(at least in the manga) how many arrows are fired. Where exactly did this number come from Terrios (talk) 23:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. It looks like that there is no mentioning in the manga of the specific number of shots fired (at least in the attack on Ulquiorra). Yes, it looks like 1000 arrows but I cannot say for sure. I guess we can cut that out unless there was an earlier instance which shows that Uryū prefers to fire 1000 arrows using Licht Regen. By the way, I am a member of the Policy & Standards Committee and am working on this particular article right now. - Mr. N 00:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I looked back all the way to the first time Uryū uses his new bow and all I could find was the part about him saying his limit is 1200 arrows, nothing about 1000 in Licht Regen so that part should be cut--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Up to date? Um... is there a reason that this page isn't up to date with the Manga?, there's been a notable amount of events concerning this character which I couldn't find any info about here. Jingwa_Nyanda 15:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for volunteering to bring Ishida's page upto date. Please remember to add references to any new information you add. If you require guidance towards editing, please refer to the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style. Plus feel free to ask me questions as well. Thanks again! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) PS. In case people missed the broad hint, this is a frigg'n wiki. Please don't just leave a message saying "Oh the page is out of date!" If its out of date then please bring it up to date! I know we are pretty strict with referencing and stuff but that's not exactly hard to do when you are adding information from the latest chapter because you know exactly where the information comes from. Adding Bleach manga; Chapter , at the end of a paragraph of new text is not hard! To sum things up, don't expect somebody else to do it, remember you are somebody! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :The page is up to date up to Ishida's last appearance. There is nothing about Welcome To Our Execution 3 in there because Ishida was not in that chapter--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 15:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, my bad, the layout wasn't displaying the newest section for some reason Jingwa_Nyanda 15:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New Images I think the section on the new arc needs images to show what Uryu looks like now. This one shows him about to die from chapter 429. And in the second one he's dead. idk how to add them so if one of you people wants to add them with the proper licensing or whatever I would greatly appreciate it. And in this third one Ichigo visits him in the morgue. So yah. Benihime101 (talk) 06:17, March 2, 2011 (UTC) As you said, they are all missing licensing. It is your responsibility as the uploader to add the license otherwise they will be deleted.-- Ok give me a minute Benihime101 (talk) 06:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Do not forget the rationale which is conveniently already placed in the summary box on the upload screen but many people take out for whatever reason.-- Firstly if your attitude about bleach or any of its characters are the same as what you placed in the picture caption that I had to delete due its inappropriate and disrespectful nature you have no place on this site. Secondly your apparently unaware of whats going on in the story so how can you add to it in any way. Ishida was attacked and received a grievous wound he was not killed and Ichigo was visiting him at the hospital. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Or the captions could be changed. Simple as that :P Benihime101 (talk) 06:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) And his FACE!!!! :DDDD Benihime101 (talk) 07:39, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Somebody add them cause I don't have authority and they're really awesome and they're already in the image gallery magically or something and yah D:Benihime101 (talk) 08:23, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Equipment/Powers Shouldn't Uryu's Kojaku and Ginrei Kojaku be in his powers and abilities section, not the equipment. He mentally creates the bow of of reiastu and he can dissapate it. Format wise, it should be the same as a shinigami's zanpakuto, with the bow specific abilities appearing right after it. NightTrain (talk) 19:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) This is inaccurate assumption. A zanpakuto is part of a shinigami it is a piece of the soul manifested into the shape of sword. Quincy use a focus, a quincy cross, which allows them to generate the quincy bow. Without it they would have no way of fighting. So its actually in the correct place. The ability to generate bows and arrows are powers.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Seele Schneider Just a note: "Seele Schneider" may be the name of the blade in the series, but grammatically correct german would be "Seelenschneider" or "Seelen-Schneider". "Seele Schneider" are just two words in german, with no relation to each other (like "Butter Fly" instead of "Butterfly"). I don't now, if it's important for this wiki, but i thought, every information might be valuable ;) SentiXS (talk) Kubo does not speak german. He writes what he knows. Just like Kubo does not speak spanish, he makes mistakes but we only concern ourselves with what Kubo writes not what is grammatically correct in the language.-- Sprenger The technique Sprenger, is the technique where Uryu uses five Seele Schneider to draw the Quincy Cross. Creating a barrier he then uses a small amount of spirit particles to trigger an explosion/implosion(not sure which) to attack his opponent. This techniques is mentioned in the articles, and Uryu has used it against Szayel Aporro, Yammy, and Kuzu(Anime only). However its not listed in his techniques section. I could have sworn it once was. Anyone know what happened to it? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:06, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It was moved to Gintō which reminds me that I have been meaning to change the colors on that page.-- :Ah thank you. Did not know that. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Silber Draht Can Silber Drath be added to the list of Equipment used by Uryu Ishida. In the Unmask book it was mislabeled as a menos technique, but was later corrected by the editors and credited to Uryu. Silber Draht is a silver wire that is hidden in an arm band on his right arm. Reference chapter and pages is Chapter 185, pgs 14 -15.Urie12 (talk) 00:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :It has been added (somewhat belatedly). 18:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Reishi platform This should probably appear in the "Other Media" section, that he was using this technique in the 4th bleach movie, if only for an instant when he brought himself and Ichigo up to the classroom after the wall was destroyed. Basically non canon.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 19:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Its probably not necessary to mention, this is a canon technique that he used in the Hueco Mundo. Its already listed in his powers and abilities section.-[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was referring to the part where it said that it was unknown wether or not he could use it in Soul Society or the Living World, either way it's probably pointless if that's your call. Ok thanks.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 21:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh well im not sure why it says he can only use it in Hueco Mundo, true we havent seen it outside Hueco Mundo but im not sure if thats because of where he was at or because he just never tried it before. Maybe the general description needs to be clarified. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright but one thing we do know is that his flying screen step works on the same principle, and that in Hueco Mundo hollows can survive because of the reishi in the air, the Living World doesn't have that to the same extent but enough to allow hollow and shinigami to collect it under their feet and remain in the air, Quincy can't seem to do that (none that we've seen) since they're human and not spirits. Since he has high spiritual energy it's possible that he could form it under his own power but not as long as he can in the other two worlds, seeing as how he hasn't had much exposure after the Arrancar War ended he hasn't had a chance to demonstrate if he could or not. In any case what was said seems enough for now, thanks for your time and if we continue any further this may have to go to the forums.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 22:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Gert Sprenger Would the following page be an appropriate addition to the "Appearances in other Media" section of Uryū's page about the new power he uses in Hell Chapter? .]] Exclusive to the fourth Bleach film, Gert Sprenger is a special Quincy technique which revolves around taking the opponent's reishi and using it against them. Uryū Ishida activates this ability by firing a single Seele Schneider at the intended target, which then stops in mid-air, surrounding the opponent with a high density barrier of reishi. Miniscule cuts created by Seele Schneider cause reishi to flow out of the target's body. Similar in principle to other Quincy techniques, Uryū throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider. This causes the cube-shaped barrier to gradually compress before imploding, culminating in an enormous explosion. Tell me what you guys think. Thanks, [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 12:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I personaly think that it SHOULD go in the "Appearances in Other Media" section, on the Seele Schneider page as well as Uryu's page, and should stay in the AOM section until we see it in the manga or something, unlikely as it may seem. Btw, "imploding outwards" is a self-contradicting statement. "Imploding" means crumpling inward, as I'm sure you're aware. Perhaps it should be "before imploding, culminating in an enormous explosion." Not perfect, I know, but we should at least beat the idea around until it can come out of the wringer in respectable condition [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 13:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I wrote it in a rush a couple of days ago. Thanks for helping, Aeron. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:22, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep. The silver cylinders are called Gintō. 18:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) How would I put that into context? Should I refer to it as "Similar in principle to other Quincy techniques, Uryū throws a Gintō cylinder at the Seele Schneider" or something similar? And is it good enough to add on the page(s) it needs to be listed on? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 08:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC) "Uryū then throws a Gintō at the Seele Schneider, causing the barrier to"...etc would do the job. Ginto means silver tube, so saying ginto cylinder is a bit redundant. 11:02, October 18, 2011 (UTC) One more question. Do I need to add the kanji for the ability (if it is known) to the opening sentence like the other powers and abilities listed on other character pages? [[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 11:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :If you know the kanji you can add it, but it is just a minor thing compared to describing the ability. 11:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC)